Reversal of fortunes
by shadowgirl999
Summary: What happened to Salacious Crumb after Jabba died? A fate truly befitting his kind, with the princess his master enslaved to bear witness... Rated M for nudity and sexual humiliation, adults only.


**REVERSAL OF FORTUNES: A Star Wars fanfiction by shadowgirl999**

**Takes place in-between the events of "Woman in Gold". Salacious Crumb took advantage of Leia's subjugated position to humiliate her. However, this will come back to haunt him years later… Rated M for nudity and non-consensual sexual contact between a woman and a non-humanoid entity. Takes place in-between chapters 9 and 10 of "Woman in Gold", with a flash-forward to years later which takes place after "Princess without a castle".**

Jabba's palace was absolutely frigid at night, and Leia knew this better than most. She shivered in her bra and loincloth, the solid gold composition offering no warmth to her nearly-naked body. Leia sighed, unable to sleep as she felt the icy touch of metal on her nipples, which were already hard as pebbles from the chilly air. She leaned back and stretched, standing up as she felt her bladder calling.

"Thank the force I don't have to use those…things…anymore." Leia mumbled to herself, remembering the diapers Boba Fett had forced her to wear.

The diapers had done their job well, Leia was humiliated beyond words and unwilling to disobey him for fear of being subjected to them again. She remembered feeling like the galaxy's biggest fool crawling around nude with a diaper strapped over her head. At least it was a clean one. Jabba could just as easily had forced her to wear a full diaper over her head, and Leia shuddered at the thought.

"Goddess, that would have been disgusting…" Leia said as she dry-heaved, her mind immediately bringing a visual aid to her imagination.

Leia stretched, looking around the darkened throne room as she moved over to the little hole in the throne. It was mainly empty, save for the few unsavory thugs who slept there. Leia didn't know what time it was, but it was obviously still late since she had only been asleep for 8 hours and the court had gone to bed early after she was returned to the throne by Boba Fett.

"That bastard…" Leia mumbled as she stretched and tugged at the plug in the throne, her back cracking from the uncomfortable position she had been forced to lay in.

Her outfit wasn't very conducive to sleeping in, and was immensely uncomfortable when worn to bed, apparently. The bra was so tight around her breasts that she had lines indented on her back, and her breasts were thrust up so much she looked like a slutty waitress in a spaceport diner. Her skirt plates were frigid over her vulva, making her clitoris recede into her vagina for warmth. Her boots made her feet too hot and sweaty and without them, her feet were icy. Leia's collar made her neck hurt and the rounded bottom of her skirt plates was immensely uncomfortable to sit on. She even felt uncomfortable from the phallic braid her hair had been forced into, the braid draping over her bare shoulders and touching her breasts with the cold golden microcosm holding it in place. Leia sighed at the glimmer of the uterus, ovaries, endometrium, fallopian tubes, vagina and hymen present on her skirt plate, the winding patterns of her bra cups forming a perfect side-view of a woman's figure. Even her skirts were sexualized, the red wine-shade perfect for expressing sexuality. Leia stood up and stretched, feeling absolutely uncomfortable. She then squatted and tugged at the plug, desperate to relieve her bladder.

"Ooh…!" Leia moaned as her back popped more and more, her shoulders popping as she flexed them with every tug at the plug.

She stood up straight and flexed more, thrusting her chest outwards as she pulled at the plug. Leia finally yanked the plug loose with a POP, revealing her only choice to use as a toilet besides a gigantic, padded diaper coated in rubber. Leia squatted low, draping each skirt plate to the front or back of herself so as not to splash them.

"_**Goddess only knows what he'll do to me if they're soiled…" **_she thought as she squatted low, feeling humiliated beyond words or feelings.

Leia then released the pressure on her bladder, and with it, more of her innocence. She cleaned herself with chemical wipes and stood up, feeling more relaxed now that her bladder was empty. Suddenly, the straps of her bra loosened with the movement of her back, making the bra cups slide from the breasts and drop to the floor. Leia gasped in surprise at her exposure and covered her bare breasts, then heaved a sigh of relief once she remembered that no one was awake to see her topless. She bent down to pick up the bra when suddenly, the garment hovered upwards, floating into the air as she desperately grabbed at it.

"What the hell?" Leia growled as she saw her only hope of modesty floating away from her.

She tried hard to grab it, but it just floated into the air and disappeared into the shadows, with an all-too familiar cackle sounding in the darkness.

"Salacious…!" Leia hissed as she stood up, a look of fury on her face. "You little goblin!"

Salacious Crumb, Jabba's kowakian monkey, made himself seen, cackling as he held Leia's bra in his clawed hands, smirking as he dangled it over the helpless sex slave's head. Leia jumped into the air and grabbed at it, only to be instantly yanked downwards by the chain bonding her to Jabba's throne. Salacious found this uproariously funny and cackled like mad, teasing Leia by holding the bra just low enough for her to grab at it but pulling it away. By now, Leia was furious. She leaped into the air to grab her bra, desperate for some form of coverage. Salacious cackled again as he held it just too high to reach, laughing and looking behind her for some reason as he dangled it lower again.

"When I get my hands on you, I'm going to-!" Leia yelled, stopped short by a sudden yank on her chains.

The topless slave princess was pulled backwards by Jabba pulling at her chain and tugging her back onto the throne, making her land on her butt on the corner. Leia winced in pain as her butt cheeks were bruised on the cold stone. She felt like a child who had just been spanked, feeling ashamed at her current position. If wearing the diaper and being checked and changed had been a regression to her infancy, then this was a definite upgrade to the humiliation. Leia felt like a little girl of 5 or 6 years old, spanked by a parent for something she had done wrong. She sniffled as her eyes filled with tears as she stood up and looked at Crumb, who still held her bra in his hands. He reached down to his crotch and grabbed his penis, stroking it up and down and aiming it at her face.

"Don't you dare!" Leia hissed, her teary eyes widening cutely as she realized she had nowhere to hide. "Please…don't."

Salacious ignored her and continued stroking, knowing Leia was helpless. He closed his eyes and groaned as he thrust his crotch forward, pumping one last time as Leia pulled at her chains. He came with a squeak from his beak, spurting thick white cum onto the princess's regal face. Leia sobbed as the semen coated her lovely face and bare breasts, making her look like she was wearing a mask of cum. she dropped to her knees and beat at the floor with her fists, letting out animalistic grunts of frustration and anger. Suddenly, a pair of soft female hands took hers, pulling her to her feet.

"Is something wrong, princess?" asked a naked girl Leia recognized as Jess.

Her white hair shimmered in the dim light, the blue streak accentuated by the darkness. Leia could see from Jess's messy state that she had been ravaged for most of the night, presumably by Bib Fortuna whom she had left with last night. Jess was also covered in body glitter, giving her the look of a stripper as the glitter shimmered in the darkness, and slight clumps of it came off when she scratched her arm.

"Nothing I can't handle." Leia hissed as she turned back to Salacious, who was now smirking as he placed one of the bra cups over his head like a helmet.

"If you want your bra back, there's a very easy way." Jess said as she walked over to Salacious, her collar glinting in the light. "You need to ask in a more proper manner."

She cleared her throat and stood before Salacious, her medium-sized breasts pert and firm.

"Master Salacious, may your master's pet have her bra returned to her?" Jess asked as Salacious looked down at them.

The kowakian monkey just made a noise that sounded like air escaping a balloon and turned away, placing the bra on the alcove where he slept and beating on the cups like bongos.

"He wants you to ask." Jess said. "And he wants you to kiss him."

Leia gasped, shocked at the borderline bestiality that was asked of her. She folded her arms over her naked breasts and turned her head away in defiance.

"Never!" she hissed, turning her nose up and pressing her lips together in an adorable pout. "I'm not going to kiss that…beast!"

"And what will you do? Stay topless until morning?" Jess asked as she took Leia's hands in her own. "I know you hate being naked. Will you really be able to endure being topless all night and through to the morning, if master Jabba will allow you to wear the top of his costume?"

Leia realized she had no other choice, sighing and walking out to the creature.

"Master Salacious?" Jess said as her nude body shimmered with the glitter that was all she wore. "Your master's pet has something to say to you."

Leia cleared her throat as Salacious smirked, sitting on the cup of her bra and looking down at her. She knew what he wanted. He wanted her, a sentient woman, to do tricks for him, to debase herself to the level of a mere animal. Leia knew it was either this or she would remain topless, so she took a deep breath and stood before him, her breasts thrust forwards due to her expanded lungs.

"Master Salacious…" Leia said, hating the words that came from her mouth through gritted teeth. "…you master's pet…requires you to return…her brasserie."

She walked forwards as Salacious dropped down to her, landing in her arms and grinning as he pressed his ugly beak against her lovely red lips. Leia winced at the forced kiss with a non-humanoid, grateful that it at least wasn't slimy and sticky like Jabba's lips. She broke the kiss as Salacious handed her bra back to her, the cups sticky with cum.

"You see?" Jess said as Leia strapped the bra back on, wincing at the feeling of Salacious's semen on her bosom. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Leia grimaced as she leaned back, Jess snuggling up to her. The naked slave girl kissed her, standing up and walking away.

"Remember, we all have our places in the world." Jess said as she stood up, her smooth-shaved pubic region face-level with Leia as she sat on the throne. "We must follow the paths given us and the rules our lives give us. And if you don't like it, too bad. But I suggest you keep your head down and don't say anything more. You'll live longer that way."

Jess turned and walked away, her bare buttocks swaying due to her high-heeled shoes as Leia sat there, helpless, clad only in her golden slave bikini, and feeling disgusting. She wiped the cum off of her face and licked it off of her lips, desperate to rid her lovely face of the juices that covered it. Leia then wiped the inside of her bra, her fingers coming away sticky as she wiped the juices off on her wine-colored skirts, repositioning them so that they (barely) covered her female parts once again. Salacious smirked at her as Leia glared at him and leaned back, too tired for another comeback. She leaned to her left and placed a hand on her hip to keep Jabba's tail from touching it, using what little protection she had in this sleazy bikini.

"I swear, you'll regret this someday." Leia said as she looked at Salacious, who then giggled at her as the half-naked princess drifted off to sleep, adjusting the bra above her numb, ice-cold breasts. "Someday, you'll find out exactly what it means to be a slave."

**15 years later…**

"Come on, let's go see the simian exhibit!" Jacen said as he raced ahead, Jaina in hot pursuit. "Come on, mom, these guys are so funny to watch!"

Leia walked through the Coruscant indoor zoo with her 12 year old son and daughter Jacen and Jaina and her 3 and a half year-old son, Anakin, smiling with pride as she watched her children laughing and playing. Han followed closely, holding Leia's hand as she held Anakin's and Chewbacca picked up Jacen, putting him on his hairy shoulders.

"Hey uncle Chewie, is it offensive if they keep these monkeys here?" Jacen asked curiously.

Chewbacca growled his response, following with a chuckle.

"He says that there's less resemblance between Wookies and monkeys than humans and monkeys." Han said with a chuckle as he held Leia around the waist. "As far as he's concerned, they're all just skinny freaks who climb trees."

"Well, physically, yes, humans don't resemble these monkeys. But otherwise…" Leia said with a smirk as she noticed several teenage males eating bananas, with one of them scratching his hair and another laughing as he clambered around on a gate like a monkey. "…well, let's not get into that."

She giggled slightly as they walked over to the big cage, with Jacen and Jaina laughing as several Beek-monkeys flailed around, as they normally did when in captivity. One of them tossed a handful of feces onto a poor Cophrigin monkey who then cowered in the corner before squawking loudly at another monkey sitting in its favorite spot. The monkey begrudgingly walked away as the Cophrigin monkey kicked it in the tail, knocking it flat on its face. Leia squinted in the dim lighting, realizing that it was a kowakian monkey, and couldn't help but think it looked oddly familiar to her…

"No…" she breathed, remembering back about a decade and a half ago.

It was Salacious Crumb, now filthy and caged like the animal he was. Leia looked at him, realizing the irony of their situation. Salacious had always implied she was an animal to be seen as being in captivity of the Hutt, especially whenever she had been naked. Now, he was the one in captivity, and he didn't look happy about it.

"_**Zoo's closing."**_ Chewbacca said as he lifted Jacen back onto his shoulders. _**"Guess it's time to leave."**_

"Something wrong, dear?" Han asked as he looked at Leia. "You look surprised."

"Nothing, just a little…reminiscing." Leia said as she kissed Han and squeezed his hands. "You go ahead and get the kids home, I'll catch up."

Han, Chewie, Jacen, Jaina and Anakin left while Leia stretched a little, pretending to twist her neck around. She then walked over to the cage as the lights turned off, looking at Salacious Crumb as the zoo was empty. He looked humiliated, covered in feces and sawdust, and Leia enjoyed it.

"How does it feel now, Crumb?" Leia said with a grin as she pressed herself against the glass, the dim light making her appear devilish. "To be in the same position I was in when I was at your master's place?"

Leia reached into her dress and pulled out her breasts, teasingly holding them out to Salacious as the kowakian monkey looked down in frustration.

"You can't touch me anymore." Leia said as she zipped up her dress again, stuffing her bosom back into her bra. "I'm married now, with three lovely children, a husband who makes me feel more alive than ever, and a brother I didn't know I had until after I was released from your master's foul palace. You have no control over me."

She smirked at Salacious as the sad monkey was urinated on by another monkey, thrusting her chest out proudly.

"How does it feel now, to have our fortunes reversed?" Leia whispered as she walked away, swaying her bottom as she left. "By the way, my husband and I are going to have sex tonight, all night long in various positions and you'll never know that kind of pleasure. You can't have any poor girls to fondle or harass as you like, and the only women you'll ever touch are of your own ugly species."

Leia exited the monkey exhibit, taking a deep breath as she held Anakin's hand and walked away with Han as Jacen and Jaina goofed around in the zoo. She looked back, feeling a sense of triumph and irony in their reversal of fortunes. Leia was now a free woman, her body and sexuality under her complete control. Salacious was a caged animal, his body and sexuality under the control of the alpha of the kowakian pack, who was twice his size.

"Serves him right." Leia muttered as she walked away, holding Jaina's hand. "Come on Jaina, let's go see the Mynocks."

Salacious sighed and flopped down on the hard floor, hating his current situation. It was his own fault he was here, and all he had to show for it was an aching erection from the sight of the woman he had harassed, now older and in control of herself. He begrudgingly started stroking his thick cock, remembering back when he was in full control of her…but that was another time, another life. Here, he was nothing but a slave.

**The end.**

**Ooh, the irony! Please review!**


End file.
